Snow Angel
by Bunnytea
Summary: A place where it never snowed. After helping a mysterious little boy that suddenly dissapeared like an imagination a mysterious girl appeared and changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

Snow Angel

A place where it never snowed. A mysterious girl appears and changed everything

Me: :)

Dan: what up with that creepy smile

Me: :)

Dan: It's really freaking me out you know

Me: :)

Dan: 0.0

Me: BOO!

Dan:... that came out of no where

Me: Whatevs

**Dan: ****disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan **

**Me: ****To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story ****I'm still looking for a site I did found a site that could help me but I lost it since my stupid laptop has some issues -.-**

* * *

Chapter 1: A dream or not?

I woke up as I heard a call of a rooster. Staring at the window I saw a complete darkness. I grabbed my pocket knife and my mask that covers my whole face except my eyes.

As I headed downstairs I saw my mom on the couch and my grandfather who is trying to keep her cool. The weather here is always warm but at very early mornings the water on the river is a bit cold.

I pass my family without them noticing. I took a bucket and went outside. Using my ninja speed from what my grandfather taught me I arrive at the river without breaking a sweat.

That's strange...I Saw a little boy. Maybe his not from here. As I walked closely I saw him taking a bucket of water. After that he took another bucket and filled it with cool water. He grunted as her carried both buckets at the same time.

I felt pity for the little boy so I decided to help him. I quickly filled my bucket with water then walked towards the boy.

He saw me and stopped.

" Let me help you " I said kindly

He didn't do anything just freeze at the same spot. I sighed and said

" Don't worry I won't take it "

"..ok " He said silently as he handed me a bucket full with water.

He started walking and I followed.

" So who's this for? "

" The snow angel "

I stared at him like as if he was crazy. But I decided to go along with it.

" OK.. "

There was a long silence between us.

We finally arrived at the destination. It was in a forest; a small house. Inside I saw a girl laying unconscious. I'm guessing that's his sister not the snow angel. I rested the bucket filled with cold water on the wood floor. I said my goodbye while the boy was giving the girl a small cup of water.

I walked for a few more steps then I felt a strong cool wind flowing pass me. I looked back at the house again but it was gone. I stopped...

' What?! '

My eyes widened impossible it couldn't have vanished. Maybe it was my imagination but it's not. I was holding my bucket that had a few water left. I took off my mask and ran my hand through my hair.

' It couldn't be...but How? '

I must be dreaming so I quickly left. I stopped at the river and took a bucketful again. I started walking home. As I opened the door I saw my grandfather sitting on the floor. I left the bucket beside the door and went straight to bed.

I sat on my bed. Ok.. So this is not a dream but how did that happened. I remembered the girl but her face was cover with a mask like mine, but her's a bit fancy. You know like the color is light purple with gold colored beads.

I then remembered its my birthday. But that doesn't compare to what happened so what did happen?

* * *

Me: DONE and I'll be updating my other stories as soon as I get ideas

Dan: Another story another torcher

Me: Shut up

Dan: No

Me: That's what I say whenever people tell me to shut up!

Dan: *Ignores me*

Me: Ok...

**Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and please _No Flames_**


	2. Chapter 2

Snow Angel

Me: Already updating the next chapter wow I'm on Fire!

Dan: You got that expression from a guy on your class said that while you were playing floor hockey

Me: I suck at it -.-

Alice: At least you were the one who fights for the ball a lot

Me: Omg...that's true I'm the competitive one it like took forever for the guys to score :P

Shun: Ok..**disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan **

**Me: ****To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story** and here's some things

**/~*~\\\\\\** - Skip Time

_***_***_ - Between the stars is a sound

* * *

_Previously_

_I Saw a little boy_

_" The snow angel "_

_But that doesn't compare to what happened so what did happen?_

* * *

Chapter 2: Birthday wish

Shun's POV

I woke up again, the sun was finally up. Another birthday with the same birthday wish. I change into my regular clothes and walked downstairs.

Gramps was using the water I brought from earlier. I usually hunt with my friends well the guys and the girls would just watch. I went to the kitchen and quickly ate before running off to the forest.

As I arrive there I retraced my steps from earlier. When I got there still empty. But there was a white owl. It looks like a snowy owl. I've heard of that creature but it only comes to a place where it snows. How did that fellow get here?

Before I could take another step it flew off. Without thinking again I followed it. I knew it was a stupid idea to follow it, but something tells me I should. I kept on running trying to catch up. Then it finally rested on a tree branch. It was a hollow tree. Looking around me I could tell that I might be lost. I took a step forward, for some reason I touch the tree. It felt cold. My eyes widened.

_**' How could a tree be still alive when its cold '**_

Then out of nowhere something behind me flew right above. I couldn't tell what it was. But it did leave a trail of a cold breeze. Staring at the sky hoping to see whatever that was again. It never showed up. So I turned my head to the owl and it was gone. And the tree didn't feel cold anymore.

_**' Ok this is getting strange '**_

_***SNAP***_

I heard a branch cracked behind me. I turned finding my friends. I sighed

" Why are you here? " Dan asked

" Wait..how did you find me? " I asked him not answering his question

" We followed your steps " Runo pointed to a trail of shoe prints.

That's weird my shoe prints can't be that deep. It looks like a pair of boots walked on the soft ground and left those shoe prints. But the trail ended a few steps behind me. Wondering what it was I stared at the sky again. Still no sign of the flying..thing?

" So we gonna hunt or not? " Asked Billy

" Uhh yeah let's go " I said before turning back to them.

They started leading the way and I followed behind. Thoughts about this mysterious creauture keeps coming to me.

**/~*~\\\\\\**

After hunting, all of us went to our treehouse. Which our idiotic friend calls it ' Secret Hideout '. I came in last. But when I entered it had food and decorations. I was shocked. As I recovered I stared at my smiling friends.

" Happy birthday buddy " Dan greeted with his usual chessy smile.

" Thanks guys "

After we chatted for a few minutes, I excused myself. I went near a window and stared at the empty sky. Still I wished the same wish. My wish is that my mom would be ok. You see the weather here is always really warm and my mom caught a sickness out of this warm place. It always felt like a deserted island here. I closed my eyes hoping for it to come true this time.

**/~*~\\\\\\**

I arrive back to my house. The sun was slowly disappearing. I opened the door hoping for my mom to be up and ok. But she's still on the couch laying asleep breathing slowly. I made my way upstairs to my room. I was tired so I decided to sleep now and skip dinner. I layed on my bed then closed my eyes. I sighed before thinking of ways on how to help my mom.

* * *

_Somewhere..._

No one's POV

A girl with white feathered angel wings. She wore a small white dress that reached her thighs with long sleeves. Along with a blue leggings that is partly covered with a gray laced autumn boots, at the end of the lace it had small little furball. Her orange hair was flowing freely. A silver necklace with a sparkly snowflake hung on her neck. Snow was surrounding her, not too much and not too less. On her hand she held a scepter. She rose it in front of her and it took all the snowflake that surronded her. A huge spark of light came from the crystal ball of the scepter. The light went across the sky.

" Thank you for helping me..you got your wish.. " The girl whispered

* * *

Me: Done :)

Dan: I don't care :P

Me: Whatevs ok** Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and please No Flames **


End file.
